warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clan terminology
Concerns *Needs Citations in Exclamations Sections Linking This page needs all of the terminology that has its own page to be linked. I just linked Kittypet, Loner and Rogue. *UPDATE: I just linked all of the Clan ranks (Warrior, Elder, Apprentice, etc.,) *ANOTHER UPDATE: Everything that has a page is linked! Yay! SparrowWing 16:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Moonhigh The books apparently state that Moonhigh is '''midnight'; when the moon is highest in the sky''. This is a gross error. There is only one day in a month when the moon is highest at midnight: the full moon. For half a month, the moon isn't even visible at midnight. Check this for a longer explanation and pictures. Should we re-formulate the definition on the page, or leave as it is? Waitingforspring 17:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we should just leave it as it is. Several times, moon high is refered to as the way we have it even though it is not scientifically correct. Warriors wasn't really meant to be scientifically right, just for fun sio the Erins probably never realized this.--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 15:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We could just take out the "midnight" part of the sentence. Since the cats don't have clocks the word is meaningless to them. Perhaps for them the human time for "moonhigh" changes, just as the moment when the moon is highest does... 02:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Examples What if we made a section with examples for every exclaimation and stuff. This could also serves as a reference and citation and quote section. Comments?--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 15:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Kittenstep When was that ever used in the books? --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it wasn't, mostly because cats always say 'kit', never 'kitten'. I deleted it; if someone finds a reference, it should be re-inserted. Helixtalk 22:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Kittenstep ist used in the first Warriors-book Into the Wild at page 241. I re-insert this. Aki-chan86 20:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Word Entries I'm noticing there is some disagreement about when words should or should not be combined into a single entry. Specifically, I believe in the following two "rules of thumb": :# If a word has been used both hyphenated and un-hyphenated (IE: crowfood and crow-food), they should be a single entry. :# Words that are distinctly different words (IE: tom and tomcat) should be given separate entries even if they have exactly the same entry. So, discuss. What are others thoughts on this subject? 23:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Senior Warriors Are they worth mentioning? Yes, they are an essential part of each Clan, but, are they actually a ranking? I know I had it up there, and Kitsu deleted it. So, should it really be mentioned in it's own little rank section? Thoughts, please! 16:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : I deleted it because I felt it made incorrect claims about the rank, and were tagged into the warrior entry. They should be their own entry if they're list. and things like what makes a cat hold that rank should be referenced and verified. 14:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, then. That's understandable. If it need to be cited... I have all the books, and I can go through and find examples. I only put it with the "Warrior" part of it, because I didn't really see that it had a page all on it's own, and it was with the Warrior article itself. 17:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Noleg It's terminology. Why not? :Because you're not citing the information when you place it into the article. If you can cite it, go ahead. But if there's no cite, we'll remove it. Thundercat? It said on the page "Thundercat - Used to describe a ThunderClan cat. Used it Night Whispers." I clicked on the reference and it said, "Revealedd in Night Whispers, Page 3". I had the book on my shelf, so I read page 3 and it never said "Thundercat" on it. That would be considered false information, should we delete it or recite it to the correct reference? DarkstreamMountainClan (talk) 22:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Citing Help & Cloudtail How do I cite? O_O I remember in The Ultimate Guide, Cloudtail Speaks, he says the Twoelg layed down a "Hard White Leaf" With slop and milk in it. Should "Hard Leaf" be in there? It means a bowl. SkyDawn1356 (talk) 12:50, March 17, 2014 (UTC)SkyDawn1356 Whisker What about missing by a whisker Speckledclaw (talk) 21:06, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Pelt-dens I noticed that pelt-den is not listed. I put in in but it was deleted a few days after and I am not sure why. I'm sure that it is used in Crookedstar's Promise when Willowbreeze is captured while patrolling. If I am missing something obvious like if it has been moved elsewhere, I apologize for this. Pelt-den (tents) are terminology, right? Sorry if I have gotten something terribly wrong. Frostfox11 (talk) 04:57, October 29, 2019 (UTC)